Generally, in plasticizers, an alcohol reacts with a polycarboxylic acid such as phthalic acid and adipic acid to form an ester corresponding thereto. In addition, in consideration of domestic and foreign regulations of phthalate-based plasticizers which are harmful to the human body, research on plasticizer compositions that can replace phthalate-based plasticizers such as terephthalate-based plasticizers, adipate-based plasticizers, other polymer-based plasticizers, and the like has been continuously conducted.
Meanwhile, to manufacture products such as flooring materials, wallpaper, sheets, interior and exterior materials for automobiles, films, electric wires, and the like, the use of a suitable plasticizer is required in consideration of migration, volatile loss, extension, elongation, plasticizing efficiency, and the like. According to properties required according to the type of industry in such various applications, i.e., tensile strength, elongation, light resistance, migration, gelation properties, and the like, a PVC resin is mixed with a plasticizer, a filler, a stabilizer, a viscosity reducing agent, a dispersant, an antifoaming agent, a foaming agent, or the like.
For example, from among plasticizer compositions applicable to PVC, when inexpensive diethylhexylterephthalate is used, plasticizing efficiency is low, an absorption rate of the plasticizer is relatively low, and light resistance and migration are also poor.
Therefore, there is a need to develop products of a novel composition, such as products with superior properties to diethylhexylterephthalate, and continuously conduct research on the most suitable technology for the use thereof as a plasticizer for vinyl chloride-based resins.